Dōshu Goetsu
is a genin of Konohagakure. He is a member of Team 40 along with Tsuru Itoi and Enko Onikuma. Appearance Dōshu is a young boy who wears a green hat, and a jumper of same colour. He also dons blue trousers and has spiky brown hair. He wears his forehead protector on the right side of his hat. Personality Dōshu is a very responsible boy and loyal to his friends. Abilities While in the Academy, Dōshu was able to use basic fūinjutsu, and was able to collaborate with team-mates to make it stronger. During missions, he uses ring-like restraints he can deploy from a distance. He is also very accurate with a blowgun. New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Dōshu amazed at his antics. Later, his class was assigned from Shino Aburame to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. School Trip Arc Dōshu and his class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc During the graduation exams, Dōshu struggled against the proctors' superior skill. However, following Boruto's plan, they were able to eliminate the other proctors and face Kakashi Hatake to take the bell from him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. Later, he was put on Team 40 alongside Enko Onikuma and Tsuru Itoi. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 40 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Versus Momoshiki Arc His team participates in the Chūnin Exams, but due to falling into a pit of ink, they fail the first phase. Sometime later, after Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Dōshu joined his friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Sometime later, Enko's secret technique acted up, injuring her jōnin leader. Eventually, Team 40 was assigned Ibiki Morino as their new team leader. However, he immediately decided to disband Team 40, viewing that Dōshu and Tsuru's continued fear of Enko's power would only inhibit performance and instead decided to train Enko personally as an interrogator. Wanting to help their friends, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki began helping Tsuru and Dōsho to master their fear, hoping to convince Ibiki to reinstate their team. After their various attempts failed, Tsuru and Dōsho found stray cat. Despite being friendly to it, the cat was scared of them and ran from them. This experience helped Tsuru and Dōsho to understand what Enko must go through all the time. Later, they chanced upon Enko going berserk again while Ibiki struggled to detain her and even considered cutting off her arms. Knowing that her rampage came from her feelings of loneliness, the two were able to reach her, insisting they won't leave their friend. Their genuine friendship ultimately calmed her down. Ultimately, Ibiki conceded that the three genin together would be best for Enko and officially reinstated Team 40. Ao Arc At the Training Hall, Dōshu watched Boruto Uzumaki fight the Seventh Hokage alongside other genin. Trivia * is a yojijukugo for rivals or enemies being placed in a situation together. * Dōshu has been seen using Fire Release in one of the Boruto endings. pt-br:Dōshu Goetsu